Lord Spider
Lord Spider was one of the many recurring villains in the Austrian TV-show Die heiße Spur, and even appeared in it after it's name was changed into Tom Turbo. ''Die Heiße Spur'' Life of Crime Originally, Brutus was the assistant of a scientist called Professor Limosh, who created new juices. Brutus was a very lazy assistant who did not care much about doing his job right, but he was jealous of Limosh being so successful, despite Limosh claiming that his work being fun was more important. On one occasion, he threw a spider into a juice that was supposed to give super strength to ruin the professor's work. However, Limosh had observed that and tricked Brutus into drinking it himself, which turned him into Lord Spider. Lord Spider began a criminal career and built his own fortress. As Limosh was the only person who knew his origin as well as the only way to take his powers away, Lord Spider included a dungeon in which he trapped his former boss. First encounter with Tom During his crime spree, he soon caught the attention of the show's main protagonists, Tom Turbo, a talking bike, and his boss, Thomas. They claimed to keep an eye on some valuable jewels, which were actually fake and included a tracking device. When Lord Spider stole the jewels, Tom followed him to his fortress, but Lord Spider trapped him in his dungeon. There, Tom met Professor Limosh, who told him Lord Spider's origin as well as the secret to end his power: If Tom added something that belonged to Brutus to the spider juice and made Lord Spider drink it, he would turn back to his original self. After Tom managed to escape the fortress and enter the lab, Lord Spider followed him and caught him in a web to stop him. However, Tom managed to break free and add Brutus' glasses to the juice. When he spattered it into his mouth, the villain returned to his human form, crying out in anger as he couldn't accept to be Brutus again. Return At some later point, Brutus learned that Tom and Thomas found the last bit of the spider juice. Planning to regain his old powers, Brutus created a juice similiar to the spider juice that turned him into a giant grasshopper. Brutus also oranized the creation of various doppelgängers of Tom in order to incriminate him. He used his hopper powers to jump into Thomas' office where the juice was kept hidden. He turned himself back into Brutus in front of Thomas before using the hopper juice, which he kept in a spray can, to turn Thomas into a hopper when he tried to stop him. He then finally took the juice out of Thomas' safe, kissing and harassing it before turning into Lord Spider again. When leaving the office, he was confronted by Tom, who had been able to reprogram his doppelgängers, but Lord Spider was able to destroy them via remote control. He was then distracted by the transformed Thomas until Tom was able to retrieve the spray can to turn his boss back into a human. However, Lord Spider was able to escape. Revenge Lord Spider later offered the other villains to get rid of Tom Turbo and Thomas once and for all by using a special buttton, but he demanded ten millions in advance. After Tom and Thomas learned of that plan, Tom followed the gathering villains and finally confronted Lord Spider when the money was delivered. Tom wondered why Lord Spider didn't just use the button, and when Lord Spider didn't do anything, he pressed the button himself, revealing that Lord Spider had been bluffing to get the money from the other villains. Tom then left the fortress, leaving Lord Spider angry at him for ruining his plan while the other villains raged for Tom being still there. ''Tom Turbo'' Mixing a new juice After the show has been renamed into Tom Turbo, Lord Spider returned in one of the earlier episodes where he teamed up with one of the most recurring villains of the show, Dr. Gruselglatz, in order to upgrade the spider juice by adding stolen hairs of various animals as well as various chemicals which he bought with stolen money. However, when Tom learned of their plan, he added goat hairs, resulting in Dr. Gruselglatz turning into a humanoid goat when he drank the juice. Meanwhile, Lord Spider had been tricked by Tom, who put a pair on enlarging glasses on Lord Spider's face, to chase after a pony as the two villains still needed hairs of a racing horse. After he realized he had been tricked, he took of the glasses and chased after Tom via web-slinging, but eventually got knocked out when accidentally hitting a tree. Bank Robbery He later made one final return in one episode where he sent his henchman, Mister Fly, to steal a device that could dissolve metal as well as shrinking it. With this device, he planned to rob the local bank. Tom witnessed Mister Fly stealing the device and followed him to Lord Spider's fortress, but he got captured. Thomas, on the other hand, learned of Lord Spider's plan when a banker told him about a mysterious man who had been staring at the safe for a while (Lord Spider in disguise). Lord Spider and Mister Fly later entered the bank when Thomas was busy trying to convince the manager, who didn't believe one word his employee said, and captured all three of them before using the device to shrink/dissolve the safe's doors. However, after Tom freed himself and arrived at the bank, tricked the sweets-addicted Mister Fly into following him into the office room where he tied him up. When Lord Spider noticed that, he tried to catch Tom in a web, but Tom used one of his tricks to blow a strong wind, resulting in Lord Spider being caught by his own web. Notably, Lord Spider's appearance had been completely changed in this episode: Whilst he was looking like a green-black version of Spider-Man in the previous episode, this one featured him showing his face which spotted web-like make-up and yellow teeth, and his costume was now consisting of a green costume with a black web on his upper body, green underpants and a black cape with a green web on it. Powers and Abilities Due to the spider he dropped in the juice, Lord Spider obtained arachnoid powers, like climbing on walls or shooting webs, which he also used to trap his enemies. He was even able to fly by swinging a web as a propeller above his head. As the juice was originally supposed to give super strength, it's possible that he obtained that, too, although his strength has never been shown. Despite being rather uncaring about his work for Limosh, Brutus seemed to have gained at least a bit of chemical knowledge during that time as he was able to create a similar juice that could turn him into a giant hopper. However that wasn't enough for him and he preferred to use his new appearance and power to steal the spider juice and become Lord Spider once more. Personality When he was Brutus, he was rather uninterested in the work of his boss, like he didn't care much about bringing him the wrong ingredient, but he was also jealous of his success, reacting ignorant when Limosh told him that to him, fun was more important than money. When drinking the spider juice, Brutus even asked him why Limosh was so good while he wasn't. However, when becoming Lord Spider, he was extremely arrogant, claiming to be invincible and able to rule the world if he drank a few more drops of the juice. When he was turned back into Brutus, his first reaction was an angry yelling as he couldn't bear being Brutus again. Despite being able to create a juice that turned him into a giant hopper, he wasn't satisfied with that and still wanted to become Lord Spider again as his Alter Ego was far more powerful. Gallery Lord Spider.jpg|Lord Spider's Evil Gloating Lord Spider Transformation.jpg|Brutus turning into Lord Spider Lord Spider vs. Fritz Fantom.jpg|Lord Spider vs. Fritz Fantom Lord Spider Brutus.jpg|Lord Spider's Villainous Breakdown after turning back into Brutus Lord Spider Monster Hopper.jpg|Lord Spider as the Monster Hopper Lord Spider Returns.jpg|Brutus returns to reclaim the spider juice from Thomas Lord_Spider_Spider_Juice.jpg|Brutus kissing the juice before using it to turn back into Lord Spider Lord Spider Dr. Gruselglatz.jpg|Dr. Gruselglatz helps Lord Spider to mix a more powerful spider juice Lord Spider Webs.png|Lord Spider shooting webs at Thomas Lord Spider Caught.jpg|Lord Spider being caught in his own web Lord Spider Fortress.jpg|The Spider Fortress, Lord Spider's hideout Trivia *Despite his few appearances in the show, he's considered to be one of the show's most powerful villains. For example, in the episode where some of the greatest villains (including Don Dynamit, who is referred to as the most dangerous villain in the world) gather to muster the payment for him using the button, none of them actually dares to enter his fortress, claiming that Lord Spider is more powerful than all of them combined. *He seems to be obviously based on the superhero Spider-Man. Navigation Category:Tom Turbo Villains Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mutated Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Burglars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Parody/Homage Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Rivals